


Overtime

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dumb sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Ryan has to stay at the Achievement Hunter office for a little while longer, and it tires Gavin out.(taken from this list: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166019862331/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)3: things you said too quietly





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> original link: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166051680501/3-with-either-micheoff-or-freewood-too-maybe-if

Late nights at the AH office usually ranged from sluggish but still somewhat working to completely unproductive. It didn’t exactly stop Gavin and Ryan staying after everyone else had left, with the only lights in the room being the bright computer screens.

There was an antsy feeling in the room, mostly coming from Gavin. Every so often, Ryan would hear the slight squeak of his boyfriend jumping up and down in his chair. He didn’t want to pry, but at the same time, Gavin seemed to be getting more and more anxious as time went on.

The chair squeaking started again, and Ryan sighed. “Something wrong, dear?” He peered over his own computer to get a look at Gavin. The light of his own screens only accentuated his frown and furrowed brows.

“Can I come over? Like, in your lap or something?” Gavin looked up at Ryan, the blush on his cheeks barely visible through the bright light.

“You don’t need to ask.” He practically leapt up and crossed over to Ryan’s side of the room and crawled into his lap. “Just don’t fall asleep before we have to drive home, okay?”

Gavin just hummed in response, tucking his head under Ryan’s chin. He returned the favor by resting a hand on his back. It was a bit harder for him to work with one hand preoccupied, but it wasn’t like he was getting much done anyway.

“‘m sleepy…” Gavin mumbled, barely loud enough for Ryan to hear.

“I know, I know.” He patted his boyfriend’s back. “We’ll head home once I’m done editing. Won’t be long.” Ryan heard a whine from Gavin, but chose to ignore it. “We’ve got each other for company,” he reminded.

It had already been a long enough day for Gavin, and he felt sleep tugging at his eyelids. “Ryebread?” His voice was quiet and slurred from exhaustion (maybe a few beers alongside that), but Ryan still looked down at him.

“Yeah?”

“Mm…love you…” Before either of them knew it, Gavin was fast asleep, secured in his boyfriend’s grasp and head lolling over his shoulder.

Ryan stifled a laugh at the sight. “Guess we should pack up, then.” He saved his work and closed out of the editing program, shutting down his computer right after. “I gotta leave you for a bit to get our stuff, okay? Love you too, Gav.”

He wrestled Gavin out of his lap, letting him slump down in the chair. After grabbing their things from both his and Gavin’s desk, Ryan picked him up (with some effort needed) and let his head rest in the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to his forehead as they walked out of the office and into the parking lot, both boys more than ready for bed.


End file.
